


Ivy & Thorn

by Anonymous



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When the others leave to pick up supplies, you're left alone with a strangely frustrated Edna.
Relationships: Edna (Tales of Zestiria)/Reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Ivy & Thorn

Every tick of the clock feels loud and strong enough to shake the room. How did it even come to this? You arrived in town during the early hours of afternoon. The streets were busy, but you quickly found a place to stay.

Following a quick debate about your course of action, you find yourself alone with Edna, who loathed the prospect of walking through the crowds just to stock up on supplies. With little to talk about until the others return, your attempts at conversation quickly fall through. You pick one of the books from the shelf, a rather dry record and seat yourself next to the bored seraph on the couch. When you look up, losing interest, your gaze drifts to her and you discover that the seraph has simply fallen asleep next to you.

Leaning against the side of the couch, one of her legs hangs off the edge. You don't fully notice where your eyes wander until you see that her light dress is slightly displaces because of her sleeping position. Your first reaction is to return to your book, but a part of you has other ideas as the image doesn't so easily disappear from your mind. Not much time has passed since the others left, you confirm with a quick glance at the clock. The insanity of your actions doesn't become quite as clear as the time until you're on your knees and working on your belt. Just the temptation has been enough to bring you to full mast, and carefully, you approach the sleeping seraph.

Your eyes trail the same path as before, to her displaced dress. Carefully, you reach out and push it higher, and your heart skips a beat as your gaze falls onto her white undergarments. Very slowly, you hook your thumbs underneath them and pull her panties over the orange ribbons draped around her legs, down to her knees. Unbelievable. No reaction. Admittedly, you always found her cute. Sure, she could be harsh with words, and more so if one picked a fight with her, but her difference from other women in this regard is exactly what you find so endearing. You brush along her thigh as you move to tower over her. Edna's soft skin feels good under your touch. She still doesn't react. You gulp, a sudden burst of anxiety hitting you just as you ready yourself. What if it does wake her up? Your gaze falls on her sleeping face again. Taking a deep breath, you line yourself up against her pussy and gently push the tip inside.

She feels good. Her folds are tights around you and the thought alone makes your heart beat faster still. Carefully, you push further until you feel some resistance. Of all the things, you didn't expect human and seraph's physiology to be this alike. It’s interesting, though. So, despite her incredible lifespan, she's still a virgin. Incredible. It puts you in a bind, if only for a moment, because you're certain pushing through will wake her up. On the other hand, you're already inside her and she hasn't reacted and what difference would stopping now even make? Going through the motions calms your mind and with newfound resolve, you push forward. To prevent yourself from making noise and adding risk to and already insane situation, you bite hard on your lips as you claim Edna's virginity. Even with a lot of effort put into it, it's hard to remain silent as you sink in the slick embrace of her pussy. While you do your best to keep silent, to your shock, she does not. A soft mewl spills from her lips and, to further surprise, she opens her eyes, staring at you with a look that can only be described as wicked.

"Pervert", she scolds you, but her tone is teasing. "I was so certain you would back down at the last moment."

Completely dumbfounded by this reveal you just look at her. She rolls her eyes and softly punches your side.

"Hey, will you fuck me, or not?", she asks, sounding annoyed but the playful look on her face remains. Her mocking pulls you out of your stupor. So, she wants to be fucked? You can do that. You slam forward, using your weight to your advantage.

"Nngh!" She gasps, completely taken off-guard by how aggressive you spring to action. If getting fucked is what Edna wants, she can have it. Pinning the hand she had just used to punch you with to the side rest, you submit her to the effect all the frustration and energy she herself was responsible for with her constant sarcasm. You fuck her hard, rocking her small frame with ruthless, fast thrusts. Edna clenches her teeth, completely overwhelmed by the rough treatment. It's no surprise when her body begins to quake and spasm soon after, but you keep going, hammering away at her drenched cunt and riding her from her first orgasm to the next, causing her to scream and shudder as her chest heaves in an desperate attempt to draw in enough air to replace what's lost to her loud vocalizations.

Sweat polls on her forehead and face, and her pretty mouth hangs open as you submit her to your worst. She comes again, her entire body shakes and her eyes roll back. Seeing the otherwise so proud seraph reduces to such a mess is the final push you need. You ram into Edna one final time and move to press your lips to hers as you pump her full of spunk. Nearly collapsing onto her, only your awareness of what little space you have keeps you from allowing it to happen. Instead, as much as you dislike doing so, you sit up and fall against the opposite end of the couch.

Both sunken into your respective ends, you stare at one another, breathing heavily as you fix your clothes. With a sense of satisfaction, you ask her who of you is the bigger pervert now and she laughs it off. Through the window, you can hear voices from the court below. They were fast. Edna looks a little frustrated but straightens herself, nonetheless.

"Can we talk about this?"

You assure her you will.


End file.
